Can't Forget You
by CaledoniaThunderGirl26
Summary: Hotch gets a phone call in the middle of the night saying something happened to the one and only Jennifer Jareau. What happened? Is the baby okay? What happened to Will?


_**I do not own Criminal Minds. I just own the plot. **__**J**_

_It was early, to early for his cell phone to be ringing. He heard his son stir in the other room probably hearing the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He rolled over picking his cell phone up off the table putting the phone to his ear, "Hotchner." he said sleepily. _

"_Mr. Hotchner, this is Annie St. Claire of the Washington General Hospital, I have called to inform you that one of your agents Jennifer Jareau has been admitted to the hospital, and you are her emergency contact. We ask you to come down immediately." this Annie said. _

_Hotch immediately sprung into action, "May I ask what happened?" he asked panic in his voice. "I will explain in further detail the extent of her injuries when you arrive." she stated calmly. _

"_I'll be right there." he said, suddenly out of breath as his heart dropped. He stood up quickly, almost to quickly as his vision spun and spots appeared in front of his eyes. He put on a pair of jeans and grabbed a white t-shirt and a gray hoodie, before walking quickly into his sons room gently rousing the young toddler. _

"_Jack, wake up buddy." he cooed into his son's ear. "What wong daddy?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. _

"_We have to go to the hospital Auntie JJ needs us." he explained picking his son up and putting him into a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt before putting on his Velcro shoes with the fire trucks on them. _

_He carried him downstairs grabbing his keys from the coffee table and rushing out to the SUV putting his son in the back and strapping him into the car seat and running to the front putting on his seat belt before pulling out of the driveway of his small house and driving quickly to the hospital. _

_He arrived ten minutes later, running into the hospital with his sleepy toddler rushing to the desk. "Hi, I'm Aaron Hotchner. I'm here about Jennifer Jareau." he stated firmly. _

"_Ah yes, I talked to you on the phone. As I said, I'm Annie St. Claire. Ms. Jareau was taken into the hospital with trauma to her head, ribs, and almost every place on her body. _

_The baby is dangerously close to being lost, her boyfriend Mr. LaMontagne was found dead on the ground of the apartment with what looks to be a gunshot wound to the head. The police have reason to believe that he was either beating her and it was self protection, or there was a break in." Annie explained. _

_Hotch felt his head spinning as he pictured the face of JJ when Will beat her. He could see in her profile that something was wrong, he asked her countless times. Seeing bruises appearing randomly on her body different days and the constant fear in her eyes. _

"_I think I know what happened." he stated. "Okay, but Ms. Jareau will be questioned when she awakes, she was put on heavy sedatives and is on morphine for the pain. The baby should be fine for now, unless she goes into premature labour." she explained further. _

_Hotch nodded his head, shifting Jack to his other hip. "What room is she in?" he asked softly. "487." Annie said a small smile on her face as she took in the toddler. Hotch walked to the elevator in a daze pressing the button for floor 4 hearing the hum of the elevator as it took them up. _

_He faintly heard it ding and he got off, looking at the arrows on the wall that would point him in the right direction to his friends room. He took a left before walking down the long, poorly lit hallway. When he reached room 487 he braced himself, walking in expecting the worse. _

_When he opened his eyes he saw her, she was wearing a hospital gown her long blonde hair matted with blood, her left eye was swollen shut cuts were all over her face. Her hands were bandaged and he heard the steady beep of the monitor that studied her heartbeat, along with hearing the babies heartbeat. _

_Loud and strong. He set Jack down onto the couch near her bed before pulling a chair up beside her bed taking in one of her small bandaged hands. "God JJ, what did he do to you?" he whispered softly. He didn't remember falling asleep with his head on his arms, or when he suddenly felt a tugging on his shirt. _

_He didn't remember where he was until he smelt the familiar smell of a hospital and opened his eyes seeing JJ the memories rushing through him. He looked down to his son who had tears in his eyes. "What wong with Auntie JJ?" he asked sadly. "She was hurt last night Jack, the doctors says she will be fine though buddy." Hotch explained pulling his son onto his lap. _

_He didn't remember how long he had been there until the grip on his hand tightened and her blue eyes opened. "W-where am I?" her silky voice asked. "Your at the hospital JJ." he explained, Jack having been long gone since his Aunt Pen picked him up. _

_The fear instantly filled her eyes, "The baby?" she whimpered. "Is okay. The doctors saved it." he told her softly. _

_The relief filled her eyes. "What happened last night JJ?" Hotch asked. The tears filled her eyes, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me yet." he assured her. She nodded her head putting her hands on her expanding stomach. _

"_I'm having a boy." she told him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Thank you Hotch, for being here with me." she whispered before her eyes shut again and she fell into a deep slumber. _

_**Two Months Later:**_

"_PUSH JJ!" Hotch yelled enthusiastically as JJ gave birth to her son. They suddenly heard the wails of a baby, "It's a boy. Congratulations!" the doctor cheered, showing JJ and Hotch the tiny baby. _

_He was handed off to one of the nurses as the doctor finished up with JJ. A few minutes later, JJ held her newborn son in her arms with her friends surrounding her. "What's his name JJ?" Penelope Garcia asked a large smile covering her face as she held Jack Hotchner in her arms. "Henry. Henry Aaron Hotchner." JJ smiled glancing down at the small child. He had the same sapphire eyes of JJ and brown hair. _

"_Pen? I was wondering, would you be his Godmother?" JJ asked shyly. Garcia let out a loud squeal, "OF COURSE my beautiful blonde goddess!" she laughed. JJ smiled, "Reid." she asked showing him a sly smile, "Would you be the godfather?" she laughed. _

"_Me?" he squeaked a blush covering his cheeks. "Of course you silly." she told him. "S-sure." he stuttered. Hotch smiled, not shocked by her choices in godparents. He was happy. "Wait.. Hold on a second." Emily said. "you said his last name was HOTCHNER?" she yelled her eyes widening. _

"_JJ and myself are together." Hotch explained, "And she wants him to be mine in every aspect." he added. JJ nodded her head squeezing his hand as he held the tiny infant. Emily and Penelope let out simultaneous squeals of joy as they crowded the young couple. _

_JJ's life definitely didn't turn out the way she expected, inheriting two sons in the span of two months and a boyfriend. The love of her life. She would forever be grateful to him for being there for her when she needed him and being the father to her child even if they didn't share the same DNA. JJ was glad she was with Aaron Hotchner. _


End file.
